Stories
by Malicious Wonderland
Summary: [oneshot]Two children learn about Harry Potter and their missing father and about how the two stories are connected.Their father has been considered dead for many years,but their mother won't believe it.Is she living in a fantasy or not?


**A/N: For some reason when I wrote this I didn't use Ron and Hermione's names until the end. Sorry if its a confusing story...it took me about a week to write because I kept confusing myself, but I finally got it right..i managed to work out how old everyone is in each part and everything! i felt so good :) Anything that concerns 7th year and after was made up by me(but not what I believe will happen). William and Molly are my own characters.  
Now anyways...the writing in BOLD is a memory. The normal writing is the present.Enjoy!**

**Stories**

_Come back to me._ Tears slid down the young woman's face. The brown curls on her head flew around in the wind. She shivered, but didn't move inside. She was out here every morning at sunrise, waiting for her husband's return. This is what she had done every morning for the past five years.

Many told her to stop living in a fantasy; that he would not come back. They said that he was dead. But nobody had seen him die, nor had they found his body, yet they considered him dead. Even his parents and siblings thought it. But not her. She believed with her entire heart that he would return to her. One day she would come out here and see his flaming red hair in the distance. He would come back to his family; he would know his children.

She went inside once the sun had completely risen. Her children would not be awake for a while. She silently entered her daughter's room. Molly slept peacefully, her brown hair spread across her pillow. She was born a week _after_ her father had left to fight in the final battle. She never had a chance to meet him. He never had the chance to see his beautiful daughter.

Next she went into her son's room. Seeing him was like looking back at the photographs of her dear friend and husband. He had his father's height and build; his father's freckles and face. The only thing that reminded the young woman that this was her son before her, and not her lost husband, was his hair, which was a light brown streaked with light red.

William had been only five when his father left. He had a few precious memories that he had turned into stories for his little sister. The children's mother also told them stories. Stories of how their father had faced a mountain troll, Death Eaters and stories that told of his courage. She spoke to them as though hr was still alive, unlike others. But they, even little Molly, knew that something was wrong since their father had never come home to them.

They had once woken early and followed their mother out into the front garden. That was the day they learned the story of Harry Potter, and their mother's view of what happened to their father.

"**Darlings, what are you doing out here this early?" Tears were streaming down her beautiful face. She wiped them away quickly and looked down at her children. Eight year old William was standing in the doorway holding his baby sister.**

"**Mummy," he said tiredly, "Where's dad? Why hasn't he come back to us?"**

"**Daddy…" Molly managed to say through a yawn. **

**The sat down on the stairs leading down to the garden. Their mother joined them and told them a story she had told them once before.**

"**Your daddy was very brave and went to fight in a battle. It was very big and very dangerous, but he went because he wanted to make sure that his family would be safe. He helped Uncle Harry in the fight against the darkest, meanest wizard ever."**

**But this time William wouldn't accept the shortened version of the story.**

"**Who was the wizard mummy? What made him so bad?" asked William. He and his sister loved to hear stories about their father so they were both listening closely.**

**The woman stared out over the vast garden. Telling them these stories, even very simply, was painful. "His name was Tom Riddle, but everybody called him Lord Voldemort or 'You-Know-Who'. He wanted power, lots of power, and would do anything to get it. He and his followers, who called themselves Death Eaters, killed many people and destroyed many families."**

"**Grandma says daddy is gone. Did Lord Volam…Lord Vodlamort…Tom Riddle kill daddy? Is that why he's not here?"**

"**No, my darlings. Your daddy isn't dead. Many people, including his brothers, sister, mummy and daddy believe he is though."**

"**But you don't, do you mummy?"**

"**No angel, I don't. I believe that he's out there, lost, and he is trying to find a way back to us."**

"**Uncle Harry got rid of the bad wizard. Why Harry, mummy? Why couldn't somebody else."**

"**You have so many questions this morning. Why don't you take Molly and go back to sleep?"**

"**No." It was Molly who spoke this time. "Story, mama." She looked up at her mother with the look that nobody could refuse. And so the two children were told the story of Harry Potter.**

"**Uncle Harry's mummy and daddy were killed by Voldemort when Harry was only a baby, even younger than you Molly. The bad wizard tried to kill Harry, but the spell backfired and he was killed instead. Baby Harry was sent to live with his Uncle and aunt who were both muggles and they treated him badly. His cousin hurt him and Harry hated it there.**

"**When he was eleven years old, a man called Hagrid came and told him that he was a wizard and would be going to Hogwarts, which is where you will both go one day. So Harry was taken to Hogwarts and he and your daddy became best friends. I was at school with them also, but we didn't become friends until Halloween which was when they fought the Mountain Troll I've told you about.**

"**Well at the end of our first year faced a spirit of Lord Voldemort, who was trying to steal something called the Philosopher's Stone, which would have made him immortal. That means that he would have never died." She explained to Molly. "In our second year, Harry and daddy flew to Hogwarts in a flying car, which got them in lots of trouble. Then later in the year students started getting attacked. People blamed Harry because he's a Parseltongue, which means he can talk to snakes. Well, nobody died; but lots got hurt, including me." Her children's eyes became wide and worried. She laughed at them. "It's alright; I mean, I'm here now aren't I? Anyway, Aunt Ginny had been possessed by Voldemort and was sending a creature out to hurt students. Of course, she didn't mean to though. Well, one day Ginny went missing. She had been taken to a place called the Chamber of Secrets and a memory of Tom Riddle was sucking her energy from her and taking it for himself. Harry went to save her and beat the creature, a Basilisk, which is a giant snake. He saved Ginny and everybody else in the school.**

"**In the third year a murderer escaped from the prison, Azkaban. He was Harry's godfather and his name was Sirius Black. During the year things happened to make people believe that Sirius was after Harry to kill him. But he was actually after a pet rat that your daddy owned. It's hard to explain, but that rat was actually a man who had turned into a rat using special magic. The man, Peter Pettigrew, had been the reason that Voldemort had found Harry's parents when they had been hiding from him. Well, Sirius found Pettigrew but he escaped and Sirius was caught. Creatures called Dementors were going to take his soul, but Harry and I travelled back in time to save him. Not many people know how exactly he escaped."**

"**You, daddy and Harry did lots, didn't you?" William spoke for the first time in a while.**

"**Yes angel, but there's more to the story if you want to hear it. You both look tired; maybe we should leave the story here for now."**

**Both children shook their heads. Both were enjoying the dramas in this story, even though Molly didn't understand as much as Will did.**

"**Ok, well in our fourth year, Hogwarts hosted a competition called the "Triwizard Tournament" and students from other schools came to compete. There was only meant to be three champions and they had already been chosen: Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts, your aunt Fleur from Beauxbatons and the famous Quidditch player, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang. But then Harry was entered and he couldn't back out from it. He faced a dragon, swam to the bottom of the lake at Hogwarts to save your daddy and went through a terrible maze. Then something went wrong and Harry and Cedric were transported to a graveyard. In that graveyard Cedric was murdered by Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort. After that Voldemort came back to life using old and powerful magic. Harry managed to escape and bring Cedric's body back to Hogwarts. He won that tournament, but every day he wishes that it had never happened. **

"**In the summer between our fourth and fifth years Harry and his cousin, Dudley Dursley, were attacked by Dementors. Harry used magic to defend him and his cousin, but was taken in by the Ministry because of underage magic in front of his muggle cousin. He managed to leave without punishment, but started to realize that people didn't believe him about Voldemort's return. Some even thought that he had killed Cedric Diggory. Only a small amount of people actually believed him.**

"**A group was reformed, one that had been present fifteen years before, called The Order of the Phoenix. They were some of the people who believed Harry and they worked on protecting others and finding Voldemort.**

"**Throughout the year Harry was put down a lot by classmates. But he kept on going and telling his story to others. We started a group together called the DA, where we taught others defensive spells in secret.**

"**Then one night Harry had a dream. In it he saw Sirius dying. He didn't know it at the time, but it was a trap and Sirius was in no danger. Harry, your daddy, me, your aunt Ginny and two other students, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, went to 'save' Sirius at the Department of Mysteries. Well, Sirius and others from the Order came to help us when we met up with Voldemort. Your daddy was attacked by strange creatures and I was hurt by a spell but we all managed to escape alive. Well, all of us except Sirius. He was killed by his own cousin. Harry didn't take the death very well."**

**William had tears slowly running down his face. Molly was staring at her mother wide-eyed. These stories were so real to the children and the people involved were as well.**

"**After that people had no choice but to believe Harry. But that was when things got worse. Voldemort and his Death Eaters started hurting and killing lots of people."**

"**Meanies," interrupted Molly and William giggled at her.**

"**They were weren't they?" The story was then continued. "In our sixth year Harry told your daddy and I that he had to be the one to kill Voldemort. This terrified us, but Harry had had time to deal with it. That year he had special lessons with Albus Dumbledore, who was the headmaster. He taught Harry about Voldemort's past. Harry learnt about Horcruxes and what he would need to do to defeat the dark wizard."**

"**What's a Horcrux, mummy?"**

"**It's hard to explain darling and it's probably best that you don't know. They are dark and terrible things. Anyway, Dumbledore was defeated that year. After his funeral, Harry told us that he wouldn't return to Hogwarts the next year. Daddy and I of course told him that we wouldn't either. The school was closed anyway, so nobody could go back. After going to Bill and Fleur's wedding, the three of us went looking for the Horcruxes. It took us a year, but we managed to destroy them all, but unfortunately not Voldemort. For a while things were quiet. Voldemort couldn't be found and he was most likely building up strength again. Harry and Ginny got married and so did daddy and I. Then I had you, Will, and couldn't go off to fight anymore. So Harry and Daddy went out alone. It was so hard not having them here. I couldn't send even one owl because it would put them and us in danger. After a year they returned for a few years because there were a lot less witches and wizards willing to fight and they were outnumbered. It would have been useless to try again so soon. After a few years, people were willing to fight once again for their loved ones and daddy and Harry had to leave again. This time, they left a month before you were born, Molly. They finally found Voldemort and with a large army of witches and wizards, defeated him and most of his Death Eaters."**

"**And that's when daddy got lost?"**

"**Yes darling." There was silence. The sun was high in the sky now; they had been out here for a long time. "Now why don't you two go inside and rest? I'll bring you some breakfast soon."**

**William picked up his sister and carried her inside, leaving their mother alone with her thoughts.**

It had been two years since she had told the story of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. After telling it, she wondered if they had been ready to know of that kind of evil. But Molly could only remember parts of the story and William was a mature young boy, who could deal with what he knew. He would be going to Hogwarts next term, she remembered. And his father wouldn't be there to see him off on the most important day of his school life.

Molly came running through the bedroom door, giggling, and jumped onto her older brother's sleeping body. He woke up instantly and they both laughed as they followed there mother downstairs for breakfast.

As she started to make their breakfast, she looked out of the window and in the distance she could see somebody coming. Somebody who was rather tall, somebody with red hair, somebody who had been lost.

She ran out the door and straight through her garden, calling back for her children to stay inside. When she reached the man she jumped on him and held him close.

"I knew you would come back…nobody believed me…they think you're dead…but I knew…I knew it…" she said breathlessly.

"Hermione, beautiful Hermione, I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry I haven't been here." Ron couldn't believe that he was finally back with his darling wife.

"It doesn't matter now…you're back…you're with me, where you belong."

The two children had been watching through the window and after only seconds William had realized who was in his garden. He ran down the path to his father. Molly slowly followed.

"Will! You've grown so much. You look so much like a Weasley, you know."

"Except for my hair," was William's reply. He had a huge grin across his face that just wouldn't leave.

Ron then spotted the little girl hiding behind his wife. He looked at Hermione. "Is this…is she…what's her name Mione?"

"This is your daughter, Molly." She brought her daughter out from behind her. "Molly, darling, this is your daddy."

Molly said nothing, just stared at the strange man. This couldn't possibly be the brave strong man her mummy and big brother had spoken so often of. This man looked thin and weak. His hair was long and there were traces of grey in the red, although he was still quite young. He was nothing like the man in the stories.

Ron bent down so that his eyes were level with hers and whispered his daughter's name.

She didn't say anything to him, just stared. There was an awkward silence. Then finally she smiled and spoke. "Is it true that you saved mummy from a troll?"

"Ron laughed, relieved. "With some help from Harry. Now why don't you go inside for a few minutes while I talk with your mummy?"

The children left obediently.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Hermione asked her husband as she was pulled into a tight hug.

"Nothing just yet. I just need to hold you and make sure this isn't some wonderful dream." The reunited couple stood there in each others arms for about half an hour before remembering that they had two hungry children inside. So they went in, Ron made his family breakfast and he caught up on the years of his children's lives that he had missed. Nobody asked him where he had been. They knew that it was a story for another day.

**So did you like it? Please tell me if you did or didnt...if you got confused I'll try and help you out.**


End file.
